1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to golf training aids attachable to a golf club shaft which add air resistance to the swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is a popular and growing sport requiring considerable skill to play well. Also, better results are achieved when hitting the golf ball for distance if the muscles used during the swing are strengthened and trained. Many devices are available to aid in practicing a swing in order to keep the swing in the desired line. An important aspect of the swing is the “release” point where the energy stored in the backswing and the cocking of the wrists is released during the process of hitting the ball with the club. The “release” point, i.e., the breaking or uncocking of the wrists should occur just before ball contact with the club in order to obtain maximum club head speed and creating maximum power for long ball hitting. The proper release point is also important in the process of hitting the ball correctly to avoid hook, slice, and other miss-hits of the ball with the club head.
It has been discovered that adding air resistance to a club along its shaft accentuates the effort exerted at the release point of the swing, allowing the golfer to more easily recognize the release point of his swing and adjust it accordingly. The repeated swinging of the club with the added air resistance helps train the golfer to release at the appropriate point of his swing. The effect of repeated swinging is to strengthen and teach the lead side muscles and promote “muscle memory” for the release point. Also, the weight of the unit, when removed, would make the club feel lighter, resulting in the golfer feeling more confident in executing his swing for long hitting. It would be desirable to provide a golf training device which may easily be mounted, dismounted and carried during a round of golf which provides wind resistance and weight as described above, allowing the golfer to practice swings with particular clubs used during the round. The training device would also have varying degrees of wind resistance for various skill levels and different clubs. The training device should be capable of secure mounting to avoid turning on the shaft while avoiding damage to the shaft through undue compression, allowing the shaft to flex naturally during the swing.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D441,043 S, issued Apr. 24, 2001, to Barnette, depicts a golf club shaft-attachable air-resistance device having a plurality of vanes extending lengthwise of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,188, issued May 10, 1994, to Hernberg, describes a golf club swing alignment device having finned members that is secured along the shaft of a conventional golf club adjacent the head. The fins provide wind resistance during the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,048, issued Nov. 5, 1996, to Kenney, describes a golf swing practice device having a plurality of plastic rigid airfoil wings which are attached to a golf shaft just above the head. The wings provide air resistance during the swinging of the golf club while training the user in proper rotation of the club during the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,299 B1, issued May 29, 2001, to Barnette describes a golf training air resistance device which attaches along the length of a golf club and describes how it is manipulated to fit all standard shaft diameters.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf training aid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.